A Farewell to Myths
by wajag
Summary: AU Methos changes identities again after being ‘outted’ as an Immortal while in Medical school. Why would he think things would be any easier as an Interpreter?


Title:A Farewell to Adult for violence

Author: wajag

Contact: DM J OFCs

Sequels:sequel to Farewell to Kings &Farewell to Gods

Premise:AU Methos changes identities again after being 'outted' as an Immortal while in Medical school. Why would he think things would be any easier as an Interpreter?

Disclaimer: I don'town any of the Highlander characters but I'd take them in a minute if I thought I could

get away with it. The chances of me making any money off this fan fiction are as slim as the chance that

Panzer/Davis would make a nice gift of the whole franchise to me for my birthday. (You get the picture)

One more thing, I made up the Fan Clan MacLeod, but just in case there's reallya fan club out there that calls themselves that, sorry- no resemblances to fans living or dead….

**2013 St. Bartholomew's Medical College**

"You knew Matthew was an Immortal and you never told any of us?" One of the professors asked the Lab professor that had reported Matt's Immortality to St. Bartholomew Medical College's Dean and staff.

"Matt asked us not to, he knew it would make a difference in how people treated him. It's a shame; he would have been a great doctor." The professor said sadly.

"The other students in my lab knew he was Immortal. It made a difference in my class. The students heard what he was saying and got the lessons faster than if they'd only listened to me. They knew he'd been there, healing the sick and watching the dying. Hell, I learned things from him."

Another professor spoke up. "I remember an Ethics class discussion about Immortals. I thought it strange that Matt kept silent, when he was normally a participator in discussions."

Another professor spoke up, his voice reflecting embarrassment. "I suspected him of taking advantage of his lab team when he was in my Introduction to Medical Devices class. I never saw him operating any of the equipment during the lab exercises. Finally I decided to test him. I made him demonstrate each of the devices for me to prove that he wasn't skating by in my class. He demonstrated each of them like he'd operated each of them for years. Now his actions make sense, he'd been used to test that same equipment. I was sick to my stomach when I heard he'd been one of the four Immortals used for government testing."

"Matt did the right thing. He'd be ineffective as a doctor if his patients knew he was Immortal and wouldn't die. His patients would be jealous if they were dying of a terminal illness, or he'd have clients that only wanted to say they had an Immortal doctor."

The other professors nodded in agreement.

**Seacouver**

"Oh Sharon, did you hear the horrible news about Ben Adams?" Angi shouted as she hurried into the apartment she shared with her friend.

Sharon came out of the bathroom with a box of Kleenex, still wiping at her puffy eyes. "He just can't seem to get a break!"

"Why can't they just leave him alone? He's already suffered so much."

"Sharon, help me start up a fan club? I was only kidding before when I said I wanted to be in his fan club, but now I mean it. I want a webpage and a chat room. All that stuff that you're so good at. I'm going to talk about Immortal rights to privacy and protection!"

Sharon smiled. "I'll do it! I know the Fan Clan MacLeod will want to help; they have hundreds of members worldwide! Ben is one of MacLeod's friends too."

**Watchers Headquarters – Paris**

"I thought the fourth Immortal that the government tortured was an old and dangerous Immortal."

"That's what Joe Dawson said."

The Tribunal member pointed to a monitor with the frozen picture from a videotape of the Press conference in London. "MacLeod and Dawson were with Benjamin Adams, but Adams is only supposed to be a few centuries old."

"Both MacLeod and Dawson are believed to know where Methos is."

"Could Benjamin Adams be older than we think?"

"We had no first death information on Benjamin Adams, so we have no idea how old he might be. We need to find out, and to begin a secret investigation."

"Do you think he might be Methos? We won't be able to tell if the records are accurate or if they were altered by Adam Pierson. Pierson was a close friend of Dawson and MacLeod, maybe he was in on the cover-up."

"Has anyone seen Pierson since he resigned from the Watchers?"

"According to Dawson Pierson went into hiding. He was afraid that we'd put a death sentence out on him."

"Well, Zoll certainly petitioned for that form of termination."

"Let's form a special investigations group and have them start digging for more information on Benjamin Adams, we should have them look for where Pierson might be hiding as well."

**In a secret Government Agency**

"So we know who that last Immortal was now, and a damn doctor at that!"

"This could cause trouble if he or the others decide to talk."

"Do you have someone watching him, in case we need to terminate?"

"No, we lost him in the mountains of Tibet but we have people watching the ways out of the country. We'll spot him when he comes out."

"What about the other three Immortals?"

"We have people on them; they don't go far from the place they've been calling home. So far they've all stayed out of the public eye. The doctor would have stayed hidden if the press hadn't of leaked it."

"Based on their continued low profile, I don't think we'll have any trouble with them."

"We better not; I haven't worked this hard, or risen this high to let some freaks of nature take away everything I've worked for."

**Tibet 2014**

Methos had been hiking through Tibet for six months. He found himself unable to relax enough to fit in with the slow pace of the Tibetan villages he traveled through. He'd thought he was recovered from his years of torture but he found he needed to be 'doing' something. He couldn'tmeditate and isolate himself when the noises in his head told him he was hiding from life. Terrified of losing himself in depression or indifference, Methos started his trek back to civilization.

Methos was very cautious about re-appearing in public. His hair dyed back to its natural black, he traveled using a new identity of a German businessman. He varied his modes of transportation and kept a watchful eye around him as he traveled. By the time he arrived in Eastern Canada he felt confident that he wasn'tbeing followed. He rented a car and drove down into the United States. After he crossed the border between the two countries, he changed to another identify.

Methos' fluency in many languages enabled him to get a job as an interpreter in a well-respected firm that catered to international businessmen and politicians. After a few short months Methos' skills made him a frequently requested translator. Living comfortably but modestly, Methos kept a low profile. The East coast was more heavily populated with Immortals than the West coast but Methos managed to avoid any contact due to the extended range his ancient quickening gave him.

Using his skills on the computer, Methos kept in touch with the people he called friends: Joe, MacLeod, Amanda, the Pro-Immortal group, and his fellow Immortal victims Rocky, Allan and Sam. Using secure internet connections and going through many routers, Methos made sure that none of them knew where he was. They were eager to stay in contact with him; having built a friendship with the Immortal that had been to hell and back with them. They'd all seen the impromptu press conference he'd been forced to give at St. Bartholomew's and were very sympathetic.

Methos enjoyed his job as a translator. His translating jobs took him into the seats of power but allowed him to stay invisible on the fringe of things. In his first year of translating, he picked up a few regular clients who requested his services frequently. One of them, an influential Japanese businessman named Harold Tanaka, was asked to go to Washington DC and attend a State dinner with several other businessmen. He asked Methos to go along as the translator since there were to be many representatives from other countries there. Mr. Tanaka had come to respect Methos' skill at language and culture. Methos almost declined the job thinking it would put him too close to the spotlight, but Mr. Tanaka insisted that only Methos would be acceptable. Methos finally agreed so that he wouldn'tcome under suspicion. He packed his bag, including a nice suit to wear to the state dinner. Mr. Tanaka picked up Methos outside his apartment with the company limo and soon they were across the river and headed into the city.

Mr. Tanaka had reserved rooms for the group at one of the area Hiltons. They had a few hours before the dinner so Methos went to his room to relax before it was time to leave for the reception. He would meet with Mr. Tanaka and the other businessmen in the lobby and be driven to the embassy.

Methos and the businessmen had been at the State function for several hours. They'd had a long drawn out meal where Methos translated the questions directed towards the Japanese businessmen. Throughout the meal, he'd noticed that an older Japanese woman kept a close eye on him. He suspected she was distrustful of his translations and was eavesdropping to catch him out. Other than a polite bow to her, he didn'tlet her distract him from his job. He was confident in his fluency in the language, culture, and customs.

After dinner, everyone drifted into the grand ballroom. A string quartet began to play music softly in the background as people drifted from group to group talking. The old woman beckoned for her assistant to come to her. At the assistant's respectful attention, the woman whispered instructions while not taking her eyes from the man she'd followed into the room.

Methos watched the old woman work her way closer to the group where Mr. Tanaka and he talked. She seemed to be talking with the people Methos had talked with for Mr. Tanaka. Several times she gestured towards Methos. After a few more stops, the old woman approached Mr. Tanaka and Methos. The men greeted her politely and she introduced herself using an old formal dialect. When Mr. Tanaka looked at Methos to translate, Methos quickly complied.

The old woman immediately smiled. Speaking directly to Methos she said, "I knew that you would be the one. I have been listening to you all evening. You are very good with all of the variations of our language. Could you please translate this to Mr. Tanaka, it would be rude to exclude him from our conversation."

Methos nodded and translated for Mr. Tanaka.

Mr. Tanaka smiled at Methos and nodded to Mrs. Matsumi. "Andrew has great skill; my firm will use no other translator."

Mrs. Matsumi nodded, "This is why I must ask a great favor. I have need of a translator of his skills."

"Then it would be my honor to offer his services to you." Mr. Tanaka offered.

With Methos translating Mr. Tanaka and Mrs. Matsumi discussed the specifics. A small voice in Methos' mind resented his services being offered up as if he were a slave. He quieted the voice in his mind. Mr. Tanaka must make the offer or he would lose face.

Mrs. Matsumi explained what she needed a translator for. She had been approached by a reporter for a documentary on Mrs. Matsumi's family. Because of her advanced age, Mrs. Matsumi wanted to make sure that her family's story was told. Unfortunately, the reporter didn'tspeak Japanese and Mrs. Matsumi didn'twant her assistant to translate because the young lady wasn'tcomfortable or confident speaking English.

Mrs. Matsumi wanted Methos to translate the interview. Unwillingly, Methos agreed to do the translation but insisted that he was not to be on camera. He claimed convincingly, that he would be too nervous if the camera was on him. Mr. Tanaka and Mrs. Matsumi agreed to his stipulations and the arrangements were made so that Methos would be driven to the Japanese Embassy and do the translations on the following day. This would mean that Methos would need to extend his trip for another day.

The next morning Methos was picked up by a limousine and driven to the Embassy. He was admitted by Mrs. Matsumi's assistant and led to a comfortable study. Mrs. Matsumi and Methos discussed trivial things until the assistant led the reporter and camera crew into the room. After the introductions, the crew set up the camera and the interview began. The interview went smoothly, and several hours later both sides are satisfied with the content.

Methos was invited to eat dinner with Mrs. Matsumi and they lingered late into the afternoon. Mrs. Matsumi was still dwelling on her family history and discussed her family. Methos listened while the old woman shared her history. He was driven back to the hotel, and the next morning he returned home.

Based on the excellent feedback from his clients, Methos was promoted to be a UN translator when an opening came up. Mr. Tanaka was sorry that Methos was going, and sent him a very expensive watch as a parting gift.

Methos had been a UNtranslator for six months when he was assigned to translate at a UNmeeting to discuss Immortals rights and protections. Methos read the guest list and wasn'tsurprised that Mac and Joe are both honored guest speakers. A little skillful manipulation and Methos was assigned to be their translator (unbeknownst to them). Methos looked forward to seeing his friends, already planning how he'd surprise them.

On the day of the conference, Methos made himself comfortable in his soundproof observation room overlooking the lecture hall where the conference was to be held. He arrived early and ran through his equipment checks well before Mac and Joe were scheduled to arrive. Methos read a paperback book while he kept an eye on the seats below him, waiting for Mac and Joe to arrive. Finally he saw the UN aideassigned to Mac and Joe escort them to their seats. He put his book aside and waited for the aideto give his friends a quick orientation.

Amused at the anticipated surprise, Methos waited until he saw his two friends were ready before he flipped the switch that would turn on his microphone. Using his 'Adam Pierson' voice he said, "Good morning. I'm Andrew Travis and I'll be your translator today."

Methos smiled as Mac and Joe recognized his voice and started looking around for him. "If you'll look to your right and up to the second floor, you'll see me. I've got my hand raised so you can find me amongst the other translators."

Methos saw them look over at him and knew they'd spotted him when Mac stood up as if to head towards him. "They'll be starting in just a few minutes so please get comfortable. There's a five second delay as I translate so if you miss something, just push the Blue button on the table in front of you. The system will repeat the last five seconds again without losing any of the rest of the translation. If it's still going too fast for you, push the yellow button and it will slow your headphone feed but be advised, you will have a several second lag in the translations. The complete recording of today's meeting will be available for purchase. Please contact your assigned UN aide if you have questions. That's the bell, and they're ready to begin."

With that Methos fell silent until he needed to translate.

The first few speakers spoke English so Methos could sit aback and relax while he watched Mac repeatedly looking in his direction in frustration.

Mac and Joe looked at each other in surprise when the two heard Methos' familiar voice in their headphones. They hadn'tseen their friend a year, only receiving occasional emails so that they knew he was fine. Neither of them could resist looking up at the window where Methos sat. Joe smiled at the thought of Methos being a translator; he'd never thought to look for him in that line of work! He couldn'tthink of anyone more qualified either, Methos had been around the globe more than a few times and was fluent in all the known languages in addition to many of the 'dead' ones.

Mac grew irritated at the country representatives that used the meeting as propaganda to try to convince the other countries that they were the most progressive in Immortal rights and protections. He hadn'tcome across the country to listen to the country representatives' brag about each having the most or the oldest Immortal. He and Joe were there to help protect the rights of Immortals like Methos that hadn'tgone public yet. Mac thought that Methos no doubt found this amusing, that the eldest and most sought after Immortal was right there among them, cheerfully translating their pompous words. The few hours until it was time for Mac to speak took forever!

Joe snuck a look up at Methos in his booth as Mac made an impassioned speech to let Immortals remain anonymous rather than having to register. That was the reason they were here. Several countries and states wanted Immortals to register as Immortals. Their reasoning was so that Immortal weapons would be registered, and authorities would know if an Immortal died a mortal death and would revive. For Immortals that had already gone public this wouldn't be a big deal, for those like Methos and Amanda, it would drive them to countries or states that had no registration requirements.

Joe forced his focus back to Mac's speech, which was wrapping up, knowing he was next in line to speak. Joe grinned when he heard Methos speak before he took off his headphones. "Break a leg Joe." Joe was still smiling as he slowly took his place at the podium. Mac sat nearby in case Joe needed help getting down. Going upstairs was always easier than coming down.

Other guest speakers kept the discussion going until late in the afternoon. The group voted to take a lunch break and Mac and Joe hurried into the hallway to try to find Methos in the crowds.

Mac looked around when he felt Methos' welcome presence. Both men smiled happily when they saw the grinning face of their friend walking towards them. Handshakes turned into hugs before Methos stepped out of reach and growled, "Enough, let's go eat."

Methos recommended a nearby restaurant and they headed in that direction

Randi McFarland sighed in frustration as the crowds kept her from catching up to MacLeod. Then she smiled in calculation. With a word she had the cameraman turn off the camera and follow her as she weaved around the crowds exiting the building. She'd get an interview with MacLeod as he came out of the restaurant he was heading towards. She knew the silver-haired man with MacLeod was Joe Dawson, MacLeod's Watcher. If she could get close, she knew MacLeod would talk to her for no other reason than he knew her.

Randi's reporter instincts were very interested in the man thatMacLeod and Dawson had greeted so enthusiastically. Was he an Immortal or an undercover Watcher? She'd get her crew checking him out when she returned to the station tonight.

Methos, Mac and Joe had an enjoyable lunch, discussed the impact of Immortal registration after they had caught up on the latest gossip. Joe asked what Methos thought, knowing that he knew what they thought because of their speeches.

"I'll try to avoid anything that identifies or singles me out." Methos said flippantly. Ticking off on his fingers, he quoted several cases where it was a bad thing, Race segregation, Nazi cleansing, extermination of cultures and religions.

Honestly wanting to hear what Methos thought, Mac let Methos blow off the issue so lightly. Between Mac and Joe, they finally got Methos to admit that he would move to areas that wouldn'trequire Immortal registration. This was what Mac and Joe had feared; Immortals would flee and go deeper into hiding.

Since he only had an hour for lunch, Methos ended the conversation. "Got to run, I'm a working man. Stop by and see me before you go?"

Mac and Joe nodded in understanding. The conference was recessed for another hour. Mac smiled when Methos left the restaurant and he realized that he was getting stuck paying for Methos' lunch without it ever being discussed. Just like old times and it felt good.

Methos stopped at the restaurant's glass entrance doors when he spotted the cameraman and reporter looking intently at the restaurant. Wanting to avoid being seen, Methos waited until a large group of men in suits passed him on their way out. He joined them discretely and after the group had passed the reporter, he looked back to make sure that the reporter hadn'tspotted him.

Forty-fiveminutes later Mac and Joe left the restaurant. Mac spotted Randi at the same time she spotted him. He knew by the set look on her face that she was determined to speak with him. The reporter's hair was shorter, and her face more jaded and cynical.

"MacLeod!" She shouted as she hurried over, followed closely by her cameraman. Mac noticed the camera was on as they approached.

"Long time no see MacLeod. Knowing you're Immortal sure explains why you were always at the center of trouble."

"I was only trying to stop trouble." Mac said blandly.

"Taking out the evil, nasty Immortals?" Randi said flippantly.

"Actually, Grayson was the only Immortal you actually met, all the rest were Mortals." Mac said.

Randi knew she'd started off on the wrong foot. "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything by that comment.

Can we start over?"

At Mac's nod she smiled. "How do you think the conference is going?"

"I was pleased at the many countries and states that sent representatives. I hope this afternoon's discussion will bring us to an accord."

"Do you think you've successfully stopped the movement to force Immortals to register?"

"I'm hopeful that we'll get closer to an agreement."

"Who was that I saw you with before lunch? Is he an Immortal too?"

"That was our translator. I like to meet the people I work with."

"You acted like you've met before."

Joe interrupted, not wanting the reporter to continue asking questions about Methos. "We've only got a few minutes to get back Mac; these legs aren't as fast as they used to be."

Methos read his current paperback while he waited for the conference to resume. He occasionally glanced out of the window of his booth to check for activity in the room below him. He put the book aside when Mac and Joe were seated. He turned his mind to the dynamics of the room. The reason most of the delegates had come was to meet the famous Highlander and his equally famous Watcher. Only a few delegates kept to themselves. He wasn'tsurprised to note that those delegates represented the third world countries where religion and state were closely aligned. Religions in power had always been threatened by Immortals.

The rest of the conference went on very much as the morning had with a great deal of talk but no real joint agreements. Mac and Joe were very convincing, but Methos knew that the other delegates here were not empowered to make decisions on behalf of their governments. They'd still have to return to their countries and convince their governments. The day hadn'tbeen unproductive, Methos thought with a chuckle. He'd gotten to visit with his friends. He'd meet them at their hotel tonight for dinner, to get another meal on the Highlander!

As the conference ended and the delegates began to leave the floor, Methos shut off his systems and grabbed his stuff. He headed out of the secure area and towards the main lobby. As soon as he neared the common area, he spotted the woman reporter he'd seen earlier. He hunched his shoulders and followed a group of delegates out. He was outside the doors when he spotted Mac and Joe in a small group on the outside steps. Methos put himself near them but at a discrete distance away. He knew Mac had felt his buzz and seen him. A smile from Joe indicated the Watcher had seen him as well. Methos watched the people moving around him as he waited for his friends to end their conversation. He kept an eye on the reporter to make sure she didn'tspot him or point the camera his way.

A man in a long coat caught his attention. Even he and Mac weren'tin long coats (and they certainly weren'tcarrying their swords!) The man's furtive movements and watchfulness set off his warning instincts. When the man nodded to someone, Methos quickly looked in the direction the man had been looking and spotted another man similarly dressed. Methos nervously moved closer to Joe and the Highlander.

Methos was just tenfeet away when the man closest to him reached into his coat and pulled out a semi automatic gun. "Mac get down!" Methos shouted despite knowing the Highlander would look first then jump in to help regardless of the warning. Methos lunged to act as a shield for Joe even though he was too far away to make a difference. Mac took several shots in the chest for his trouble before collapsing to the ground.

Mac's body allowed Methos to reach and shield Joe. Methos watched as the gunmen swept the crowd with their guns. The security guards rushing from the building were caught in the gunman's sweep and fell before they got off a single shot.

Methos tucked up a leg and pulled off his shoe. He repeated his action with the other foot. Shifting his position to still cover Joe, Methos hefted one of his shoes at the nearest gunman, hitting him in the head and knocking him out cold. He quickly moved and took aim at the other gunman. This gunman was further away and Methos' shoe only stunned him. Methos moved to get the gun from the closest downed gunman. He'd just grabbed the gun and was turning around when he spotted a man with a raised machete poised over MacLeod.

The man was standing sideways so Methos would have difficulty making a wounding shot. He shouted at the man in the hope that the armed man would turn towards him. He heard Joe's voice, "Behind you…" Methos threw himself forward to the ground and into a roll. He risked a glance behind him as he kept his gun targeted on the man over MacLeod. A second machete welding man had been behind him! Methos pulled off a shot at the swordsman over Mac only to discover the gun was out of bullets. Methos saw with relief that Mac had revived and was rolling out of the way of his attacker. (Good, one less thing to worry about!) His relief ended when he was grabbed from behind. He drove an elbow hard into the person behind him and it wasn'tuntil he saw the colors of the sleeves that he realized that it was probably one of the security men. They must think he was one of the gunmen because he had a gun. Methos tossed the gun down and put up his hands. He heard "Freeze!" and "Drop it!" shouted.

Panicked, both of the men with machetes charged Methos. He felt the man behind him grab him again preventing him from avoiding the first attacker. Methos bent forward as the machete went through his body and the guy behind him lost his grip and released Methos. Methos had just enough time to throw up an arm to block the machete swinging towards his neck. The machete was only slightly deflected and sank deeply into the junction of his shoulder and neck.

Methos felt the blade bite deep. In pain and losingcontrol of his arms and legs, Methos distractedly heard gun fire. He slumped to the ground and landed on his back, his detached mind focused on the side of the building. His eyes wandered up the building and into the blue sky above him. The shouts around Methos blurred into a dull rumble with nothing distinct. He saw shadows and shapes appear in front of him, blocking his view of the sky. Why didn'tthey leave him alone? The pain was finally easing, he wanted to fall asleep looking at the sky!

Mac shouted as Methos was grabbed by security, horrified when that kept Methos from defending himself from his attackers. Mac saw in horror that the attacker was going for Methos' head after stabbing him. The machete seemed to move in slow motion as it arced down; catching Methos' arm and imbedding itself near his neck. Mac shoved his body into the attacker near him and they went crashing to the ground. Mac slammed a fist into the man's face and slid the machete away from the unconscious man. He saw that the police and security had stopped the other armed men. Mac looked at Joe being helped up and was reassured that his Watcher was safe. He felt a strange tingling in the back of his neck and remembering Methos, he turned to look at the place where Methos had fallen. Methos' body was collapsed on the ground, his neck at a very wrong angle.

"No! Oh God No!" Mac ran to Methos and dropped to his knees. Gently he pushed Methos' body into alignment and put a hand firmly on the gapping wound in his neck. Methos eyes were dimming, expressionless.

"Don't you leave me Methos, don't you leave me!" He could feel Methos' Quickening churning as if to rise. "No! Stay with me, don't leave me!" Mac pleaded.

Joe hurried over. "Mac?"

Mac didn'tlook up as he started to cry. "Don't you do it Methos, don't you die on me!" Mac could still feel the Quickening building.

"Joe, get the people away from here! If he dies…"

Joe looked at the deep wound where Mac's hand was on Methos' neck. He waved at one of the officers. "Get everyone away! Get them away from a Quickening!"

Randi watched in journalistic excitement as the attack unfolded. A quick command to her cameraman to 'roll camera' was her priority thought. She didn'tfear for her safety as bullets flew all around them. She saw MacLeod try to stop the gunmen and get shot. She knew he'd get up again and the guards were paid to risk life and limb. She included herself and her cameraman in the acceptable risk category as well. She was surprised when MacLeod's translator acted to stop the gunmen. Single-handedly he nearly succeeded until the fool guard arriving at the scene grabbed him. She watched in horrified fascination as the machete welding man stabbed him. She was even more surprised when MacLeod hurried to his side and openly wept over him!

When Dawson began to shout for people to get out of the area, that there might be a Quickening, she was speechless. Was the man a pre-Immortal who would never get the chance to be Immortal or had MacLeod misled her? She slipped closer, pulling her cameraman with her.

"Don't you leave me Methos!" Mac pleaded. He felt Methos responding through the link they shared. The Quickening still threatened but he could feel Methos fighting it now. Wanting to encourage Methos to keep fighting, Mac kept talking. "You have to fight Methos, Joe has two new microbrews you haven't tried yet, and I have a new couch that you haven't broken in yet. And who would I play chess with? You know Joe doesn't like to play. Please Methos, I need you. Joe needs you and Amanda too. Even Angi and Sharon. They started a fan club for you. And then there's Allen and Sam and Rocky, where would they be without you?" As he talked, Mac felt the Quickening return to normal as Methos' neck healed. "Thank God for stubborn old men!" Mac said and looked up at Joe, who'd refused to leave Methos' side.

"He's okay?" Joe asked his face covered with tears.

Mac nodded. "Thank God!" Joe said and wiped at the tears he'd just noticed.

It was still several minutes before Methos gasped and blinked his eyes. Mac held the older Immortal close to his chest as Methos curled in pain as the last of his injuries healed. "Damn that hurt!" Methos griped as he eased himself into a sitting position and shifted away from Mac. A squeeze on the Highlander's arm and a 'thanks' before Methos rubbed his neck where the last of his wounds still healed. He looked around him while he appraised the situation. The police had arrived and secured the area. Medical teams were looking at the wounded, while several bodies were shrouded. Police photographers were taking pictures while others secured evidence. Everyone cast nervous eyes in direction of the Immortals as if waiting for hell to break loose. He saw several suited detectives questioning the witnesses.

The lady reporter and her cameraman stood less than tenfeet away, camera pointed right at them and rolling.

Methos groaned and shifted his back to them. "Mac! How much did they catch?"

Mac looked over at the direction Methos indicated. "I don't know." He said with a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Help me find my shoes and then we can get back inside and out of this media circus." Methos said weakly. He was still sore and unsteady from recovering from the near permanent death. "Joe, can you find out what they got?"

Joe nodded and walked towards the reporter as Mac and Methos moved inside.

Mac and Methos were escorted to a secure area and questioned. Methos could see the awe directed towards them, bloody and disheveled as they were. A guard was stationed at the door to the room to keep them from being disturbed by people curious about what had gone on outside the building.

It was nearly an hour later when Joe found them. The look on his face told them that he didn'thave good news.

"She knows who he is and she has it on tape. Methos, ancient Immortal, the works. She says she's going with it in half an hour, but she'll hold it for a little longer if she can get an exclusive interview with Methos."

Mac was angry. "After all the times I helped her!"

Methos was silent for a moment. "Invite her in but make sure she has the tape with her."

"What are you thinking?" Mac asked, worried.

"I'm improvising."

Mac and Joe left the room and returned several minutes later with Randi and her cameraman.

"Methos, it's a pleasure to meet you." Randi said and extended her hand.

Methos had taken a few moments to put his shoes on and clean up in the bathroom. He still had his bloody shirt on, but his hands and face were clean. "Randi McFarland is it?"

Randi nodded. "Have a seat." He pointed to the camera. "Hold off on that until we reach an agreement."

Randi nodded to her cameraman.

"I'm willing to come forward publicly as Immortal Benjamin Adams. That means you can get that exclusive along with an exclusive on what happened here today. I'm willing to guess that you can get Mac's exclusive too. But 'Methos' stays out of it. You can't mention it or tell anyone."

Randi interrupted. "No way, that's the scoop of the century!"

"It's also a death sentence for me. I would have to disappear."

"There haven't been any challenges in years…"

"Believe me; a five thousand year old Quickening would start the Game up again. Right now, the publicity keeps Immortals from playing the Game, but if they knew where I was there wouldn't be anyplace I could hide. My face would be everywhere. I'd be dead within a year, even in protective custody."

"He's telling you the truth. Methos is two thousand years older than any other Immortal. There would be a hunting frenzy if they knew who he was. It might spark the Gathering." Joe said. Mac nodded his confirmation.

Randi frowned, she hadn'tthought about the repercussions of exposing Methos.

"Why does the name Benjamin Adams sound familiar?" The cameraman asked. He was sympathetic to the Immortal. Randi was cutthroat when it came to a story.

"I was one of the Immortals grabbed by the Government. When I woke up, I only remembered an identity I used a few centuries ago."

"You're one of the four Immortals?" Randi said in excitement. Would the scoop on Methos be as big as the unrevealed details of the Government cover-up? Her reporter instincts said the Methos story was the Holy Grail, after all, no one knew who Methos was! And the Government cover up was old news. But despite what everyone said about her, Randi wasn'ta hard-ass. MacLeod had helped her in the past and he appearedseemed to be worried about his friend. Having the scoop of the century would be great, but not if it got him killed. She wouldn'twant to be known as the woman who had gotten Methos killed! And her mentor had always said a good reporter could make a story out of a grocery list. She tapped her lip as she stared at Methos. He was cute. As the oldest Immortal he didn'tlook like she expected. MacLeod looked like he could defend himself. She'd seen him take on some tough customers, but Methos looked skinny and harmless, certainly not the old and wise visage that the oldest Immortal would visualize in most people's minds. Her earlier research had revealed him to be one of the translators here, a definite desk jockey. "You really think it will start the Game up again?" Randi asked, trying to make up her mind.

Methos nodded. "Most Immortals just want to live and let live, but there are still a number of them that were headhunters. They didn't go public because head hunting was what they did."

Joe nodded.

"They believe in the Game and the Prize. Proof of my existence and pictures of my face would bring them out of hiding."

"Couldn't I just hide or block out your face?"

"It would get out, Immortals have the money to bribe someone at the station and they'd have me."

Randi sighed, he was probably right. Her station manager would insist on details or he'd never believe her. Damned if I do, and damned if I don't. "Oh all right, an exclusive from MacLeod and Immortal Benjamin Adams on what happened here today. Within a week I get an exclusive interview on your abduction by the Government. And if it ever leaks out that you are Methos later, I get an exclusive."

"How do we know you won't still leak it?" Joe asked angrily.

"I edit the tape and keep the originals." Methos said. "And I won't go into details about Allen, Sam or Rocky. That's not my story to tell." Methos said.

Randi nodded. "Deal!"

Randi set up to interview them in that room. When Mac asked to change out of his bloody clothes, Randi told him not to change anything.Since he wanted to keep Randi happy and Methos' name out of the press, Mac grudgingly complied.

"This is Randi McFarland reporting on the terrorist attack here at the UN. I have here with me Immortals Duncan MacLeod and Benjamin Adams. Both were eyewitnesses and victims in today's attack. What happened today?"

Mac spoke first. He told what he had seen until he'd been killed. Methos picked it up from there and downplayed his part in stopping the terrorists.

"And you nearly died a permanent death today didn't you?"

Methos nodded. "I did, but even we Immortals don't downplay the temporary deaths we experience. Mac was shot four times in the chest. Believe me that hurts an Immortal as much as it does anyone. Dying is dying; we just come back from it most of the time."

"Most of our listeners will recognize Duncan MacLeod's name, but you've been in the news as well. Can you tell us about that?"

"Well Miss McFarland, may I call you Randi?" Methos flirted.

Randi laughed, pleased that Methos had livened up the dark topic. It wouldn'thurt her credibility to be flirted with by an Immortal. It also led up to why she was the one getting the exclusive interview he'd promised.

"Just over a year ago I held a news conference when my private records were released to the public, I was at a Medical school in England at the time. I was one of the Immortals that was abducted, which led to the exposure of Immortals to the Public. For the same reasons that I gave then, I'd prefer not to make my name a household word. I'm still dealing with what happened to me. But for you, perhaps I can make an exception." He smiled charmingly.

Randi asked a few more questions about the UN conference from the perspectives of the Immortals before she ended the interview.

Methos, Mac and Joe went back to the news van with Randi and the cameraman to edit the tape. Methos made sure that he got the original.

"You'll keep your word about the exclusive interview right?" Randi asked.

Methos nodded. "Why don't we meet for lunch tomorrow? We can make plans."

Randi nodded, pleased that he was setting it up right away. He was a friend of MacLeod's, he wouldn'tlie right? Before Randi could say anything else, the cameraman stepped forward and offered his hand. "I'm on your side man. It has been an honor to meet you. Man, how cool to be so old!"

"Mostly it's been lonely and dangerous. I've outlived everything I knew and have always been hunted."

"Bummer man, I pity you guys."

Methos saw the sincerity in the cameraman's eyes. He made a mental note to himself to research this man and see if he could make a few breaks go his way.

Methos sat on the steps of one of the Smithsonian buildings and waited for Randi and her cameraman to appear. He wanted to watch them arrive to ensure that they didn't bring anyone else along. He watched them walk across the large lawn that edged the Smithsonian complex. With a few words, he led them to a tree where no one else lingered.

Randi explained what she wanted and Methos nodded. She'd agreed to let him remain in the shadow of the tree and not do any close-ups. Methos and Randi sat down and the interview began.

After Randi's lead in and introduction, Methos discussed being shot in the parking garage by soldiers. Without a great deal of gory details, he discussed the experiments and listed the medical discoveries that had resulted from their pain.

"Even being Immortal, have you noticed any lingering side effects?"

"Well, I didn't remember who I was for a year. Physically my Immortal body reset itself. I guess we'll never know if the experiments shortened my lifespan."

He praised the Pro Immortal group and grouped them with the brave people of the French resistance during the World Wars and the American underground railway during the Civil War. He discussed his attempt to return to Medical school and being in his fourth year before the lab accident. Then he explained what had happened that had exposed him when the school administration leaked his secret.

"Why did you leave when the public found out you were Immortal?"

"I left because my effectiveness as a doctor had been compromised. I became an interpreter because I'd traveled in my earlier years and had a gift with languages. Already the people I work with and my clients are treating me differently. I'm a novelty rather than a skilled doctor or linguist"

"What will you do?" Randi asked now worried about Methos. Sometime during the hour interview she'd found herself pulled into Methos' life.

"I move on. Knowing I'm Immortal distracts people. I'll wait for things to quiet down again and pick a new career. There's always the option of writing. I like reading science fiction and as I've said before, I'm certainly living it! Oh, and I'll stay away from MacLeod, he's a trouble magnet!"

Randi laughed. "MacLeod was there in London when you were exposed, and again when you worked for the UN."

"Like I said a trouble magnet. People that care as much as MacLeod do tend to get into trouble because they're willing to go the extra mile and stand on the side of right. Immortals like Mac have a long history of standing up for human rights and fighting injustices. We should all be so lucky as to have friends like Duncan MacLeod and Joe Dawson."

Randi wrapped up the interview and they headed to a small deli nearby.

"So where do you come from man?" The cameraman asked.

"It doesn't exist anymore, and the conquerors were in turn conquered by another nation and so on until the world is as it is today."

"What about the Game and the Prize?"

"I never believed in them. They weren't around in my earlier years. But you can't stop a boulder once it starts rolling downhill."

"So an Immortal won't someday rule us?"

Methos shrugged. "Not unless you vote them into it. Immortals have been around for millennia. Many have 'been there and done that'. And with those experiences sometimes comes wisdom. Immortals have seen discrimination and mass destruction, horrifying plagues and destruction of natural resources on a grand scale. We have a lot of insight to offer. Not to say that all Immortals have learned that lesson. I seem to recall that one of Mac's friends is still a nickel and dime con man."

"Benny Carbassa." Randi supplied.

Methos nodded. "We're still human." Methos' cell phone rang. After a short conversation, he hung up. "Work beckons. They need a Farsi translator in an hour." Methos looked at both Randi and the cameraman and asked, "Will you keep my secret? It is life and death for me."

The cameraman was quick to nod. "I swear it man."

Randi smiled. "I swear too. I kind of like you."

Methos smiled and leaned over to lightly kiss her lips. "I kind of like you too." A handshake with the cameraman and he was gone.

Methos kept up appearances for week. As he'd observed, people continued to act differently around him. People whispered after he passed in the corridors, his services were more requested (for the bragging rights). And the single women flirted with him outrageously. Mac and Joe had extended their stay to help distract the publicity from Methos but when they finally had to return to Seacouver, Methos went with them.

Joe looked at the Immortals across the plane aisle from him. "Why did you leave? You were really good at that job." Joe asked Methos.

Methos looked offended, "I'm really good at every job I do!"

Joe rolled his eyes at him. "You know what I meant."

"If I had to be 'known' as an Immortal, it might as well be near my friends."

Joe nodded, surprised and pleased at Methos' response. Then he had a thought. He smiled and teased, "And I have fifteen varieties of leech-able beer?"

Methos grinned, "of course!"

Actually, Methos had decided to return to Seacouver based on Joe's mortality. Joe was looking his age and Methos didn'twant to let more years go by without spending them with his longtime friend.

As they disembarked in Seattle, Methos rolled his eyes and shifted closer to Mac. "I already regret this!"

Mac and Joe both smiled at the group of women at the airport, waving signs brightly colored with 'Welcome Home Benjamin!' and 'Ben Adams Fan Club'.

Methos put on a friendly face as the women gave him flowers. He spotted Angi and Sharon in the group and waved them closer. "Ladies, I really appreciate the gesture, but I'm dead on my feet. Can you help me out of here?" He whispered.

The ladies grinned and nodded. Putting up her hands Angi took charge. "Ladies, may I have your attention! Benjamin needs to get going now. He's on a tight schedule. So if you could clear a path, he and Mr. MacLeod and Mr. Dawson will be on their way."

The crowd obediently parted with claps of applause. Methos waved and smiled as he moved through the group followed by Joe and Mac.

Methos sprawled angrily in the backseat of Mac's car. "I'm dead! I'm so dead!"

"No you're not. They think you're Benjamin Adams." Mac tolerantly consoled.

"I'm going home in a bag." Methos wailed.

"Quit the drama Queen act, Methos." Joe chastised with a grin.

"Drama Queen! The Watchers now have pictures of my face and know that I was Benjamin Adams before I was Adam Pierson. They'll wonder who else I might have been, and for how long. They're not going to be happy about my 'coming out'!"

Joe and Mac were quieted by Methos assessment.

Methos had already taken these things into account, but a little theatrics on his part, and Mac and Joe would support any lie he came up with, within reason.

"There's no help for it. I'll have to have forgotten everything before I was kidnapped by the Government. That way, I won't be able to answer any questions."

Figures he'd have an out…thought Joe.

**To be continued in A Farewell to Secrets…**


End file.
